


В поисках Карлсона

by Lapsa



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge, Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren, Малыш и Карлсон | Malysh i Karlson, Мост
Genre: AU, Crossover, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: Сага расследует серию загадочных преступлений





	В поисках Карлсона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды "Детская классика".

— Сага Норен, полиция Мальмё, — неприветливая высокая блондинка сунула удостоверение чуть ли не в лицо герра Свантесона. — Я по поводу исчезновения вашего ребенка.

— Но нас уже допрашивала полиция… И квартиру осматривали, — растерянно ответил он.

— Это была полиция Стокгольма. Я расследую похожие преступления в Мальмё. Есть подозрение на серию, — Сага без спросу зашла в дом.

Пока хозяин негромко объяснял ситуацию появившейся из кухни жене, Сага быстро осмотрелась и подошла к двери, украшенной картинками с забавными щенками:

— Это комната ребенка?

— Малыша, — мягко поправила фру Свантесон. 

Тратить время на осмотр комнаты Сага не стала. Пересекла её широкими шагами, остановилась у окна, сделала несколько снимков на телефон, пробормотав: «Тоже последний этаж».

Обернулась, пристально посмотрела на хозяев:

— Скажите, вы не замечали в последнее время в поведении ребенка ничего странного?

Переглянувшись с мужем, фру Свантесон неуверенно заговорила:

— Ну, обычные детские фантазии о воображаемом друге… — Сага кивнула и застрочила в блокноте. — Малыш выдумал какого-то Карлсона, который умеет летать и якобы живет в домике на крыше. Сваливал на него свои шалости. Малыш пытался нас познакомить, но, разумеется, Карлсон исчезал за секунду до того, как мы входили в комнату. А однажды он отправился «к Карлсону в гости». На крышу! Пришлось вызывать пожарных, — фру Свантесон всхлипнула, и муж обнял её.

Сага кивнула со странным удовлетворением:

— Башня из «Лего» была? 

— Была! До самого потолка. И наверху тефтелька. Но мы не понимаем...

— Так вы не видели этого Карлсона? — перебила Сага.

— Разумеется, нет! — слегка раздраженно ответил герр Свантесон. — Ведь его не существует.

Его жена подняла заплаканное лицо:

— У нас служила одна дама, пока я была на отдыхе. Присматривала за домом и Малышом. И она утверждала, что видела Карлсона.

— Но это очень странная особа! — торопливо добавил Свантесон. — Верит в призраков, летающие тарелочки и прочую чушь.

Узнав адрес «странной особы», Сага кивнула и направилась к двери.

— Постойте! — отчаянно крикнула ей вослед фру Свантесон. — Вы найдете Малыша?

— Разумеется. Но не могу сказать, в каком виде, — бросила Сага и, не прощаясь, вышла.

Фру Свантесон слабо улыбнулась, но, заметив ужас на лице мужа, снова заплакала.

 

Допрашивать фрёкен Бок оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем вежливых Свантесонов. Она то и дело сбивалась то на жалобы на несносную молодежь и телевидение, то на пересказ последнего романа про комиссара Мартина Бека или собственных снов.

— Значит, небольшой рост, неизвестно каким образом приделанный к спине пропеллер… Сможете составить фоторобот?

— О, я всегда об этом мечтала! Знаете, как в «Зловещем убийстве»… — и фрёкен Бок принялась описывать увиденный недавно американский фильм.

Сага рассеянно кивала, рисуя в блокноте квадраты и кубы. Значит, Карлсон перебрался в столицу... И скоро тело ребёнка с перемазанными малиновым вареньем губами найдут на одной из стокгольмских крыш. Но эта болтливая особа — хоть какая-то зацепка. Чудо, что Карлсон не добрался до неё. Пока не добрался.

— Поехали в участок прямо сейчас, — прервала она фрёкен Бок. Та сперва возмутилась на такую бесцеремонность, а потом спросила, покажут ли её по телевизору, когда бывший воспитанник найдется. Сага заверила, что непременно.

 

Сага смотрела на экран с почти законченным фотороботом, и брови на её обычно невозмутимом лице ползли вверх. Конечно, это могло оказаться совпадением, но она была готова поклясться...

Следующие часы были очень напряженными.

Запросы полиции Копенгагена. Получение ордера на обыск. Получение ордера на арест.

 

А потом время потянулось. Сага усадила коллег из Мальмё и Стокгольма проверять бесконечные часы записей с камер наблюдения на крышах столичных жилых домов. Фоторобот похитителя был на руках у каждого привлеченного сотрудника. Фрёкен Бок, попавшая под программу по защите свидетелей, пила чай с Ларссоном в отделении и делилась с ним восторгами по поводу комиссара Бека.

«Проблемы с психикой после потери сына. Отсюда фиксация на мальчиках. Все жертвы похожи на его сына в детстве. И понятно, почему Швеция, а не Дания — будущая работа, место убийства…» — рассеянно думала Сага, просматривая однообразные кадры... Стоп. Пухлый мужчина и светловолосый ребенок. На крыше.

 

Сага успела. Взять живым преступника было немыслимо, и его простреленное навылет тело, чуть побалансировав на краю крыши, полетело вниз. 

Потом она тащила за собой по лестнице мальчика, вымазанного в чужой крови и малиновом варенье, а он что-то бормотал про подаренную собаку и десять тысяч паровых машин. А Сага думала, что её бывший напарник Мартин Роде из полиции Копенгагена никогда прежде не выглядел таким молодым. Настоящий мужчина в полном расцвете сил.


End file.
